A Letter Monsieur
by RebelLoveSong
Summary: Ten years after Don Juan, Christine writes a letter to Erik about her plans to return back to the infamous opera house.
1. Chapter 1

My dear Erik,

Do you remember that time when I was a young girl, crying in the chapel room, weeping for my father, begging for my angel? And then you began to sing to me and promised to help me? That's when I knew I was in love. I had fallen for my angel and I did not care who he was or what he looked like because he was my angel and it was impossible not to fall in love with that voice.

And now Erik, after all these years, that has yet to change. I still love you, probably more so now than ever before. I will admit though, and I cannot deny, that for a brief while I was afraid that time I tore off your mask. I was unsure of what I was going to see and it took me by surprise. I was foolish for doing so. It wasn't my right to take something so personal from you and I have never been so ashamed. I now know why and I understand why you were so protective of your mask – I know you believed that if I saw you truly, I would and thought you an ugly monster and never looked at you again. But I just want you to know Erik that I find you the most handsome man in the world, and you always will be.

You were right though, what you said to me afterwards. I don't know if you remember but you said to me "_Fear can turn to love, you'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster," _There was never any monster Erik. Very Quickly I grew to love and adore that beautiful face that somehow frightened me.

There is something you must understand angel. About the time I left. I imagine you are still angry and have not forgiven me, but just know that it was the worst mistake I have ever made. I have always been a foolish, ignorant and materialistic girl, ever since I was a young child. And I felt that Raoul could give me all I wanted. We had a large house, plenty of money, and I received all the things I could have wanted – Gowns, Jewellery, you name it. For the first few months I felt truly content. But everything went downhill after that. I was miserable. Raoul was changing; he began drinking more often and got hot tempered over the smallest of things. We never had children either. We tried for several years but to no avail. Things just kept getting worse. I became more depressed and discontent with what I had. Then I realised. The one thing I was missing. You.

Over these past 10 years I have never wanted to do anything more than to back to that old ballet dorm, and sit until you appeared behind the mirror. Erik you have no idea how much I have missed you. I miss hearing your voice lull me to sleep in the evenings. I miss the way you played piano. I just miss everything.

I have had such a miserable time since I left the Opera House. Raoul didn't like me going back in case I ran into you again and on the rare occasion we did visit, I was not allowed out of Raoul's site. That night, after Don Juan Triumphant, no one had seen nor heard of you since. There were rumours saying you had left or died. I refused to believe any of this of course, but I was never allowed a moment alone to try and find you. Oh angel, if they are true and you really are dead I don't know what I shall do. It would kill me to find out that was true. The only thing keeping me going over these past years was the thought of going back to you.

I will be going to live with Meg Giry and her husband John in Paris for a while. You remember Meg don't you? I think it's time for me to leave Raoul. He is in to England and won't be until next month. His drinking is getting seriously out of control and his anger has brought on physical outbursts. But please don't be angry with him angel, I know you can be so protective. But he is just afraid and confused. He is losing his money and he just cannot cope any more. He could never really cope. A lot was laid on his shoulders unexpectedly and he could not carry it all. I think he will be fine without me however, he knows we haven't seen eye to eye for at least a few months now. Meg says I can stay with her and her family until I can get myself sorted. She suggested going back to the Opera House to work helping the younger girls with their singing. Imagine, me, giving them singing lessons. It sounds so strange. However, it would mean I could live in the Opera House again, and maybe get back to you.

I am travelling to Megs this Thursday (It is Monday now) and shall be visiting the Opera house on the thirteenth to talk to the managers. I don't know if you will even be there but I shall be leaving you this letter behind the mirror in the ballet dorm. I could not go any further down the passage. For fear of getting across the lake and finding out you are not there. It would be too painful. But I intend to be back the following Friday with Meg to watch the new Opera and attend the evening party. I have told Meg that I plan to meet a dear friend that night and I ask you Erik, that should you receive this letter, it would make me the happiest person alive in you would see me again. I will be in the ballet dorm from eleven and shall stay there for one hour. If you do not arrive I will understand two things and I will not trouble you again. You have every right never to see me again. Especially after that I have done. Several times I have strongly considered throwing this paper away or burning it. It had taken me several days to complete. I don't even know if you are alive. But I have lived my life with hope and my heart believes otherwise. I hoped my angel would come to me. And didn't you? Until then all I can do it sit and wait. I do hope I can see you again angel,

Yours forever,

Christine Daae.

**AN: So it had been a while since I uploaded something****. And I had a lot of free time (four hours to be exact) in school today so I wrote this to pass time. I am not terribly fussed on the ending however but I couldn't think of any other way to put it. Im also contemplating writing a fic based on this if people like it.**

**Don't forget the rate/review. I really appreciate comments etc. They can be great help. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

"Meg I must go!" Christine exclaimed as she tried to speak over the crowd "If I'm not back by midnight please go on home" Meg looked at her with caution. Christine had told her all about Erik, the angel and the phantom. But Mg still didn't fully understand it all. How could she love a man who killed so many people. And what about that night he kidnapped her?! Meg didn't trust this man at all. But Christine was her best friend, and she had been through so much, and if it made her happy, "Fine Christine" She replied with a stern look on her face, "But please be careful." Christine hugged her, "Don't worry. I will be." And with that she made her way through the sea of people and out the door into the foyer.

Never before had Christine been so glad to leave a party. If it had been any other night she would have stayed and dance until her feet hurt, or until Madam Giry shouted at them to get to bed, but now she couldn't wait to be alone. She had such a wonderful time today. It had been so long since she had visited the Opera house properly and seen a show that she didn't want it to end. Seeing all her old friends made her feel like a child again. But excitement and nerved built up the whole day and eleven o'clock drew nearer and nearer.

Christine walked down the many familiar corridors talking in the fact that absolutely nothing had changed in the past ten years. The colours of the walls were exactly the same and nearly all the paintings remained unchanged. She followed several passages until she came to a large faded peach door she knew oh so well. The ballet dorm room. Quietly she opened the door and to her luck found it empty. The girls must still be at the party. As she looked around and saw the rows of beds covered in clothes and makeup. The room was exactly the same as it did when she and Meg lived there. The dirty white painted beds, the same peach coloured walls, and the magnificent golden mirror which stood at the far end of the room. Hesitantly Christine approached the mirror, putting her small hand on the frame, tracing its pattern. She looked over at the clock. 5 minutes to go. Nerves kept building as she paved around the room waiting for the clock to chime eleven. Why was she even here?! Why was she doing this?! '_There might be no one there for all you know Christine. They think this man dead. No one has seen nor heard from him in ten years.' _Ten years. Has it really been that long? Looking at herself in the mirror Christine noticed the changes that had come across her over the past years. She wasn't old, but her long curly hair was now tied loosely on top of her head and you could begin to see small lines creeping their way across her face_._

This made Christine wonder. What did _he_ look like now? He was always a good deal older than Christine – by how many years she did not know. She tried to picture him now. His face starting to get frailer and his already thinning white hair thinning even more.

A soft tinkling from behind her told her that he was now eleven o'clock. She signed and turned to the mirror. Her stomach was doing backflips and she felt as though he was going to be sick. Everything from regret to excitement was flowing through her and she stood waiting. Five minutes. Ten minutes. Fifteen minutes. Christine had taken herself to sit at the edge of a bed nearby, for her legs were getting tired. Where on earth was he? Maybe he didn't get her letter. She felt even more sick as the clock chimed again telling her that it was now eleven thirty pm. She felt so stupid with herself. What was she thinking that he would still be here and would come back to her? That night she heard that the mob came into his lair after her and Raoul left, '_They say they couldn't find him, that he left' _she though, all sorts of horrible scenarios were forming in her head, _' what if he was there. They could have easily killed him and just said he had disappeared'_

Christine's head was now in her hands as she sobbed "Oh Erik," The clock was now reaching eleven forty five, "Where are you Erik. You don't understand how much I need my angel right now" She sat there and cried until she saw the time as being five minutes to midnight. Wiping her puffy eyes with her sleeve, Christine got up and made her way to the door. She had just placed her hand on the handle when suddenly the candle around her extinguished and the room was left in complete darkness. He was here.

A large part of her wanted to open the door and run out as quick as possible. But this though quickly faded as an angelic voice called out "_Christine" _The echo of her name rang through her and lingered as she slowly replied in no more than a whisper "Erik."

Taking her hand away from the door she turned slowly towards the mirror. Light shone out of it around the room as she focused her eyes on the brightness. In the center of the light however was a dark silhouette. Standing there a man. A man dressed in black. His main feature? A large white mask which covered half of his face. Her angel.

**A/N So I meant to upload this sooner but school's been hectic lately so I haven't gotten a chance. I've the next two chapters already written so I'll hopefully get them typed up and uploaded within the next week or two.**

**I'd still greatly appreciate feedback/opinions etc. x**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n – WOW guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in a few months. I've had this chapter written for a long while, but school has been hectic and a lot of things have been happening lately and I just haven't had the time to type it up, reading over it however I seem to like it less and less and personally I think Erik is a little out of character. But anyway, I have this finished and Chapter 4 ready to type so I should have that up in the next few weeks. Enjoy haha**

As she looked at the man in the mirror his features came slowly into view. He looked slightly older than before, but other than that nothing about his appearance had changed. He wore a long tail coat, a black cravat and a black jacket was covering his shoulders. His black wig was slicked back elegantly and the white porcelain mask which sat across his face outlines his features perfectly.

"Angel" Christine remarked as she moved closer to him. Tears swelling in her eyes. She didn't even he'd be there. However the look on his face caused Christine's smile to quickly fade. There was no joy in his expression. No happiness. Instead what looked like forced anger. He wasn't smiling. Wasn't frowning. But merely looking.

Slowly he held out his hand and timidly she took it. The memories of the first time she had seen Erik flooded back to her. But the joy she had five minutes ago was quickly gone. She was now too afraid to say a word. In silence he led her though the mirror and down the steps towards the lake. They got on the boat and gently Erik pushed them across. Why was he acting like this? More importantly why was she acting like this? She had been waiting to see him for ten years. Why was she giving into a fear of him? She knew she wasn't scared of him. But there was something about his face that worried her.

After what seemed like forever they both felt the boat hit the stones and again he led her out. They were there. Christine looked around the familiar room. All around were candles, stacks of paper piled high, there were several tunnels leading off to different rooms and then proudly stood the large organ. His most prized possession. She remembered the countless times when she would sit at the side of the organ and listen to him play. Singing along to his wonderfully composed pieces.

As Christine looked around the room Erik walked over to the organ and sat down. His fingers moved lightly across the keys as he played a soft melody. She stood behind him, watching his movements. As the last notes rang out she stepped closer and said "That was lovely Erik."

He turned to look at her. His face expressionless "Christine I have been good enough to grand your wish. Now kindly tell me why you are here"

Christine looked at him shocked. He knew why she was here. "I wanted to see you again. I miss- "

"Oh you _missed _me did you?!" sarcasm ran through his words like venom. "You've missed the man you were so quick to run from all those years ago. And now, because your darling Vicomte is giving you trouble you think it would be a good idea to come back."

"But angel" Christine stammered, "I told you. I explained everything. My letter. I said-"

"Don't you DARE try and 'angel' me. Those days are long over" he announced in her face, causing her to retreat even farther, "Oh I read your letter Christine. ' _I've always loved you Erik. You're beautiful to me_'" he mimicked. "Well Madame de Vicomte. It certainly didn't seem that you loved me the day you left me did it? When you and that, that boy went away for your happy ever after leaving me to the scum of Paris. You gave me to men who left me for dead. All in the name of love."

He was now moving around the room in a fit of rage knocking over pages as he did. Christine looked at him with fear and despair. She told him the truth in that letter. Everything she wanted him to know was there. Did he not believe it? Did he think she was doing it all for attention?

"Erik if you listen I can explain" She followed him cautiously across the room.

"Explain?" he remarked, "Explain what? How you thought that fop was more important than the man who gave you your voice. Made you who you are. The man who was the reason the Vicomte met you on that night.

"Erik please"

"Explain how you can kiss a man and then leave him to die as if he meant nothing!"

"Erik!" Christine felt sick. All these thoughts and accusations were too much for her to bear. The room was starting to spin and she took hold of a table for fear of falling over. "Well guess what _Christine __Daaé. There are some things in this world which do not need an explanation. Some truths are easy to guess"_

_"ERIK WILL YOU PLEASE BE QUIET AND LISTEN TO ME!" Christine screamed at the top of her lungs. The room kept spinning faster and faster. Everything was moving in such a daze that she didn't even notice herself falling until her head made contact with the floor. Everything was a blur; she saw a figure coming towards her, shouting her name before the whole scene went black._

_**A part of me is thinking of re-writing the next chapter because I personally don't think it is very good but I don't have many ideas on how to progress from here without it being kind of bad.**_

_**But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always I really appreciate any reviews/criticism you might have **___

_**Also I apologise for any spelling errors this might have. x**_


	4. Chapter 4

Just a quick wee A/N here guys. Woah, I am so sorry I have left this for so long. I've had the final wee chapter written for months! But I don't really like what Ive written so I guess that's why I haven't put anything up. But as soon as my exams are over I will have a new chapter up I swear. xo


End file.
